


rest in pieces

by minecrafters



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, rip wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecrafters/pseuds/minecrafters
Summary: "You're gonna make it, just stay awake"
drabble request from my tumblr





	

Marcus frantically reached for the car door’s lock, popping it shut as he lay a bleeding Wrench in the back seat. Cursing, he tore the bandana off his neck. Applying it to the bullet wound on Wrench’s abdomen. The latter groaned in pain, kicking his feet.

Marcus winced as he heard faded gunshots outside the car. _Fuck. Fuck. I hope we’re safe. I hope they’re all safe._ It was a another normal mission, infiltrate the area and gather data. It was, till all of them found out about the heavy defense too little too late. Wrench was shot, Josh and Sitara fled while Marcus took care of him.

Wrench cried in agony as Marcus accidentally made him sit up.

“Shit. I’m sorry-” Marcus panicked, before being cut off.

“I-I’m not,” Wrench grit his teeth. “going to make it.”

Marcus heard the little synthesized sniffle from his mask. Wrench was crying. With his paler than usual skin and the amount of blood, it was no mystery. He was going to die. Wrench put his blood covered hand over Marcus’, the sounds of his crying more apparent now.

Marcus lied through his teeth, “You’re going to make it,”

He could feel himself crying now, putting his forehead against his partner’s. “We can take you to the hospital, you’re going to be fine…you’re-”

“Marcus.” wrench’s synthesized voice croaked.

Marcus shook his head in denial, taking the already soaked bandana and applying more pressure to his friend’s wound.

“You’re gonna make it, just stay awake.”


End file.
